1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to humidifier units of the type used with forced air heating systems, and more particularly, to the retention of a gasket at the juncture between a top plate and side walls of a water reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humidifiers disclosed in the prior art use a gasket between the cover plate and the top of the reservoir. The gasket is seated on horizontal flanges extending inwardly from the top edges of reservoir side walls. However, no configurations currently retain the gasket from the common occurrences of both inward or outward slippage. Additionally, a support stop is desirable to prevent the gasket from being compressed excessively as the top plate is removed and replaced, which can cause a permanent deformation of the gasket. Such deformation may render it ineffective as a seal. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a configuration of the side walls which retains the gasket from internal and external slippage and prevents it from being compressed excessively.